Burning Love
by Wyntersong
Summary: A story fragment of my character Zorva  before she became Undead  and the Blood Elf many of us know as Blood Prince Taldaram.  Hopefully will be finished later.


Zorva used to go out with Taldaram when she was human. Zorva became infected with the plague, and Taldaram decided to burn her and their infected house instead of stay by her side and save her.

"I love you, Tal." "I love you to Zova." Taldaram smiled at his human companion, all his love for her showing in that simple gesture. Zorva lay her head on his chest, and Taldaram wrapped his arms around her. He stared up at the stars, thinking to himself how much this human woman meant to him. Ever since he met her, his life had been nothing but good. Even though his brothers thought that they shouldn't be together, Taldaram continued to be by her side. There was nothing more beautiful than Zorva, her smooth skin and dark hair complimenting her features perfectly. Even lots of the Blood Elf females he knew was jealous of her good looks. But he didn't love her for only that… her heart was like his. They both had an affinity for darkness, and as a rogue, she took that to interesting levels for him. They had their fights of course, but that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. He would do anything for his 'Queen of the Night', and he knew she would do the same for him.

"Tal… Do you love me?" Zorva had been sick for a week now, and she had recently gotten back from the local priest. Taldaram placed his hand on her forehead; she was burning up. He gave her a small smile and answered honestly. "You know I do, my dark heart. I always have, and I always will." Zorva smiled weakly at him, then faded to a more serious look. "Tal… I…. I have the Scourge Plague…" Taldaram froze, his face wiped of all emotion. He slowly removed his hand from her forehead, then stood up and crossed to the doorway. "Where are you going, Tal?" Zorva had a worried look on her face; she didn't want him to leave her because of her infection. She loved him too much for that. He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes lowered to the floor beneath her feet. "I'm going to go get you some medicine. Maybe that will help ease your pain and fever." She smiled at him. "I love you Tal." He turned his head away from her. "I love you to, Zorva." Taldaram walked out the door, closing it quietly. Zorva went to their bed and lay down in it. She pulled the covers up around her and fell into quiet sleep, knowing that her love was looking out for her health and well-being.

A few hours later, she awoke to a cold pain in her legs and wrists. She opened her eyes wide and found the face of the Blood Elf she loved more than herself. His eyes had a wild look in them, like an animal that had been beaten to madness. She gave him a helpless smile, hoping this was something that would help her get better. "What are you doing Tal?" He had a bitter smell to his breath; he had been using Bloodthistle. She struggled against the ice chains, knowing that her love wasn't in the right state of mind. He then noticed that she had woken up, and the grin he gave her scared her more than anything she had ever seen in her life. "I'm making you better, my love." He then began to cast Flamestrike right in the middle of the room. The whole place lit up with fire, and Zorva pulled against the ice that bound her to the bed. "Tal! Don't do this! I LOVE YOU!" Tears formed from her eyes and began to form stream down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening… The one she loved and trusted more than anyone else was going to burn her alive. She didn't know what her more - The pain from the fire and ice, or the pain of Taldaram's betrayal. Taldaram stood outside of the house, casting more Fireballs at the house itself.

_His mind had been made. She couldn't be saved. If he couldn't have her, then the scourge couldn't either. He would see her in death, after all. He would just have to wait a little longer…_

The heat from the burning house was blistering, but Taldaram stood in front of it, listening to the screams of his lost love. Zorva would be dead soon. His heart hurt terribly, but how could her live with one that was doomed to undeath? He hated the Scourge more than anything else; they had taken his mother and father. The roof collapsed in, and he thought that Zorva was finally gone from this world. He strode over to the stable on the opposite side of the blazing building, and climbed up into his skeletal horse. He grabbed the reins of Zorva's horse, and led them both to town, away from the devastation of his home.

_Yes… he would see her again… in death…_


End file.
